Demyx's Idea
by Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses
Summary: This is what happens when you let Demyx watch TV. It gives him ideas. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Never mind me. I'm just here 'cause I thought this idea was too good to pass up! XD**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? Fine. I don't own and nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Leave me a review! Please?**

* * *

"Xemnas! Hey! Hey, Xemnas!"

"What is it now, number IX?" the platinum haired Nobody sighed, turning to face the starry eyed musician. This was going to be pointless, Xemnas was sure of it... especially if Demyx came calling on him.

"I was watching the trailer for the new Iron Man movie," he said excitedly, bouncing around as if he just couldn't contain it.

And he was right. _This is going to be truly pointless_, Xemnas thought, forcing (what he thought was) an encouraging smile for the younger Nobody.

"And?"

"I finally thought of a way for us to completely take out Sora!"

Oh, boy. And here comes the point where he shouts at Demyx for wasting a few minutes of his life.

"We make an Iron Man suit. What do you think?" And Demyx said this with dead seriousness then he was back to his excitable cheery self, waiting for the Superior to speak.

Nope. Xemnas was wrong. This was completely idiotic! Xemnas stared at the musician incredulously. "An Iron Man suit?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"You're serious?" Xemnas ventured to ask, knowing full well Demyx wasn't fooling around. "You don't know a thing about making anything other than music on your sitar."

The young Nobody's face dropped, falling to Xemnas' feet and clung to his legs like a frightened child. "Oh, please?! Tony Stark did it in a cave! All I ask is a donation to help me do it!" The Superior simply stood there, looking down with slightly widened eyes at the display of sheer desperateness of the Melodious Nocturne wrapped around his legs. He sighed.

"If I say yes, will you leave me be?"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it!" Demyx cried out, releasing Xemnas' legs and ran off to Kingdom Hearts knows where.

***A few minutes later***

"Hey, Vexen are you here?" Demyx called into the lab, searching everywhere for the blonde scientist. The musician promptly began looking behind, above, and beneath anything and everything the scientist may or may not be able to hide behind, above, or beneath. Glancing around the room again he finally spotted the bathroom and wandered inside with no regard whether or not Vexen may be within and want to be alone.

"Vexen, I need your scientific brain to help me with something," the young Nobody said, pulling the shower curtain back jumping in surprise when he found Xaldin sitting in the tub.

"Vexen! What are you doing in there?" Demyx questioned the older man.

"I'm Xaldin, obviously. Unless I cut my hair, dyed it blonde, and changed my name."

"Oh, okay. Where's Vexen?"

"Told me to watch the lab while he's gone getting a sandwich or something," he replied, glancing up at the brunette from the papers in his hands.

"Aw! I needed his help building something mechanical!"

Xaldin scowled. "Why are you looking at me? I can't build things that are mechanical."

"You got anything that could help me build something mechanical?"

"I'm just reading his degrees."

"Degrees?"

"Yeah. He's got a lot. Uh... Ridiculously Hard Mathematics degree, Complicated Science degree... Feet and Footwear degree -I didn't even know there was a degree for that - Firefighting degree, Using a Needle... something or another degree. I can't pronounce that word... Bicycle Technology degree, Adult Lewd Picture Taking degree, and Technology and Engineering degree," Xaldin read aloud, glancing up when his companion gasped in excitement.

"An engineering degree? That's perfect!" the musician exclaimed snatching the paper from the older Nobody's hands. "Can I have this?"

"Just because you have the degree doesn't mean you automatically -magically -can now do everything the degree says," Xaldin sighed, shaking his head. The Melodious Nocturne stared expectantly, apparently not paying attention to much of anything he said. "... Just take it."

"Okay! That means now my name is Vexen Leopold Einstein," Demyx giggled, reading the name scrawled across the page in his hands. "His name is Vexen Leopold Einstein?"

Xaldin couldn't help but smirk in amusement. "Yeah..."

"Awesome! This is perfect! Have a good day, Xaldin!" Demyx cried, getting up and running out of the room.

***A few minutes later***

"Saïx!"

Having been snapped out of his thoughts, Saïx snapped to attention and turned in the direction the voice came from, yelping in surprise when Demyx jumped into his lap. "What now? I'm not going to let you waste my time with another stupid joke!" Saïx nearly shouted, getting out of his seat and letting the Melodious Nocturne fall to the floor in an unceremonious heap.

"Would you be willing to donate munny to my newest project of destroying Sora?" the younger Nobody asked, grinning up at Saïx from his place on the ground.

"This isn't going to be like the time you tried to make a rocket pack, is it?" That memory was stuck like glue in the minds of each Organization member and the Hundred Acre Wood when Demyx wanted to show off a box with a couple two liter Diet Coke bottles, Mentos, and some string duct taped to his back. The fiasco is not something anyone will soon forget.

Demyx pouted. "It's not! This time I need funding for... wait for it..." here, Demyx paused for dramatic effect, "an Iron Man suit! What do you say? Will you help?" And like when Xemnas was confronted with the question, Saïx stood there staring at the musician with utter incredulousness showing plainly on his face.

"An Iron Man suit?"

"Yes! Will you help me make it?"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, I am! Why does everyone have a hard time believing that? Don't worry, I got an engineering degree and everything!"

Saïx sighed. "If I fund this for you and you prove it's not a waste of my time, fine," he consented, stumbling back on the couch when Demyx brought him into an unexpected hug.

"You won't regret it, Saïx! How much are you putting towards it?" Demyx cried out.

"I will put one munny towards your stupid project and nothing more, alright? Now leave me alone!" Saïx moaned, annoyance creeping up on him quickly with the younger Nobody.

"I don't think that's gonna cut it somehow..."

"It will."

"I don't think it will."

"It will."

"It will?"

"Yes."

"Okay!"

"One munny, you build your Iron Man suit, accomplish your mission."

Watching as the brunette raced out of the room, Saïx was joined by Vexen and Xemnas, watching the young Nobody in bewilderment.

"See to it he gets tested," Xemnas ordered, stalking out of the room.

"Did he say he has a degree in engineering?"

"Yes. Which means he took it from your lab."

"Oh, I know."

***The next day***

"I do have a brain! Awesome!"

***One hour later***

"Axel! I've have the best idea since my idea to try and solve world hunger!"

The redhead didn't even look up to acknowledge his new companion.

"You never had an idea to solve world hunger."

"Yeah, but I have now, but I have an even better idea! Okay, I got the funding, I have the technology, oh, yes, I even have the brain power! All I need is you to help me build an Iron Man suit!" Demyx said in triumph, pointing in the air, getting Axel to glance up in mild bewilderment.

"... An Iron Man suit?"

"An Iron Man suit," the musician confirmed, smiling proudly.

"You?"

"Yep."

"Building one?"

"Yep!"

"Yourself?"

"Yep!"

"With what munny?"

"Well, I have one munny from Saïx."

Axel stared, wondering for the umpteenth time whether Demyx was dropped on his head as an infant. "... Okay and what technology?"

"I got some boxes from Wal-Mart and I have some duct tape."

"And dare I ask, with what brain power?" the pyro ventured to ask.

"Okay, okay! Totally legit! On eBay, they're selling brain power in jars! And I have one!" the Melodious Nocturne squealed in delight.

"Um... no."

Demyx's face dropped. "Why? You could be war machine!"

"Yeah, I'm going."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hang out with Roxas."

***Ten minutes later***

"Robert Downy Jr. makes it look so easy. Who knew making an Iron Man suit would be this hard?" Demyx asked himself, sitting back to watch the pile of boxes duct taped together.

"I would say it's because you're taping boxes together and coloring them with markers and the other guy made his with actual metal," Saïx's voice deadpanned, getting the younger Nobody to look up and scowl.

"It's harder than it looks! The boxes gave me a paper cut and I've gone through eight red markers already!" Demyx protested, holding up his little finger to Saïx for him to see the small cut on the tip of his finger.

***One day later***

"Xemnas! What are you doing here?" the brunette shouted, readying himself for the confrontation.

"Giving you a heads up. Demyx has it in his head that he made a functioning Iron Man suit. He's going to be making an appearance soon and do us all a favor and destroy the damn thing!" the platinum blonde groaned.

"Never mind me. I'm just here to video the whole thing like the Mentos rocket pack fiasco," Saïx said, waving them off and went to lean against a palm tree off to the side where he could get a good view of the 'battle'.

"... An Iron Man suit? Seriously? He's too lazy to do missions for you and yet he made an Iron Man suit? Help me understand that," Sora exclaimed, glancing over to an equally bewildered Riku who only shrugged his shoulders.

"They called me crazy, but I have done it! With one munny from Saïx, eight boxes, forty red and yellow markers, a whole thing of duct tape, testing done to prove I have a brain, and Vexen's engineering degree, I have made my Iron Man suit!" Demyx's triumphant voice shouted, stepping through the dark corridor clad in the suit of boxes.

"Where the heck did you find this guy, anyway?" Riku exclaimed, bursting into laughter alongside Sora and the others that came to watch Demyx's 'Iron Man suit' in action. By this time, Saïx was on the ground laughing, unable to hold the camera steady to film it.

"Fear me for I have come to end you!" Demyx shouted, advancing as quickly as he could while Sora laughed, moving towards the water's edge, pushing the Melodious Nocturne in when he was close enough.

"Oh, come on! I was gonna wear this for Halloween!" Demyx whined, pushing himself up and trudged away, hanging his head, through a dark corridor.

"What was that about?" Sora asked, watching in amusement as the Organization members followed after the musician in amusement, leaving Xemnas behind.

"Sorry you had to see that. Just act like this never happened," Xemnas sighed, turning to leave.

"I saw Saïx recording the whole thing. Would you mind giving me a copy of the recordings of the Mentos rocket pack and the Iron Man suit?"

"I suppose you'll get it the next time we meet."

"Awesome!"

Once the Superior was out of sight, Sora glanced over and said, "We're not forgetting this."

"Nope."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please excuse the pointless plot for this but it was too funny to pass up for me! XD**


End file.
